


推奶与推奶

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·祝大嫂乔治和牛哥生日快乐！乔治成年啦可以合法开车啦！【挥舞着荧光棒·牛哥要好好养jio，早日康复鸭！·灵感来自于我哥对于推奶的奇怪猜测。推奶是东北澡堂里的，昂，牛奶按摩（这么说可以吗？）·不管了，只要不误会成二饼那样就好了





	推奶与推奶

金博洋最近有一件很苦恼的事情。

作为一个正宗的东北人，他的一大爱好就是去澡堂洗澡，搓个澡之后想推奶还是推芦荟都随意；可惜羽生不但不愿意陪着他去，甚至都不想让自己去。

他也想过这个问题，作为一个含蓄内敛的日本人，羽生估计不会愿意光着身子让澡堂里所有的人注视，文化差异可以理解；于是他的第一步，就是让他尝试搓澡巾。

“天天，你发誓这个不会难受。”羽生洗澡洗到一半，刚刚冲干净身上的泡沫，就被闯进来的小孩儿拿着澡巾胁迫了。为了今晚能够上床吃到饱，他乖乖听话的转过身去，将线条紧实的后背露给金博洋，独自心慌的咽了一口口水。

金博洋自己觉得没用多大力，结果一蹭下去羽生立刻逃窜了，死也不要继续，用别扭的姿势试图捂住背后刚刚被摩擦过的地方。

“天天，你是要暗杀我吗？”

“啥，怎么就暗杀了，有那么疼吗？”

羽生现在有点明白，为啥好多人都说东北人比较有战斗力了。他们洗澡的步骤居然还包括打磨自己，真的让他感到十二万分的佩服，刚刚那一下他就觉得背后火辣辣的，不太明白为什么天天会对这个情有独钟。

“疼！特别疼！”他努力挤出可怜兮兮的表情，金博洋立刻让他打住，满脸是褶看着难受。看羽生真的不适应，金博洋不情不愿的放过了他，可是到了自己洗澡的时候，羽生却也死活不愿意帮自己搓后背。

“这里这么嫩，搓破了怎么办？”羽生用手指按压着他背后的皮肤，另一只手迷茫的套着搓澡巾，不知道该何去何从。

“搓不破，你赶紧的。我刚冲完热水现在要冻死了。”

“那屁股也要搓吗？”一只裹着粗糙的澡巾的手蹭了蹭他的臀瓣。金博洋背对着羽生，看不到他的表情，可是凭直觉，羽生肯定看着他这个姿势起了歹念，一时气不打一处来，干脆也不折腾了，让羽生赶紧出去，自己草草的冲了一下了事。

待他洗好澡出去，心里是十二万分的不爽。好不容易找了个对象，居然连后背都不能帮忙搓，还不如江哥和葱哥呢，起码他们要是一起出门，彼此的后背都是有着落的。

至于澡堂，他总觉得他的描述给羽生带来了极大的误解，而且甚至波及到自己的清白。

“所以。”在听完金博洋的描述之后，羽生结弦非常认真的发问，“你要安利我去的好地方，就是十多个赤身裸体的男人在能看见彼此身体的情况下，用荆棘手套打磨自己的地方吗？”

“什么荆棘手套，就是澡巾！”说的他自己都不好意思了，赤身裸体是没错，可也没有一个劲儿盯着别人看的啊！他开始胡乱的解释澡堂里还有很多好东西，结果越描越黑。

“…其实澡堂里还可以推奶推芦荟！你看我不嫩不白吗！”

“！”这回羽生的表情是长久的惊恐了。他上下打量着金博洋，眼睛瞪得老大。

“推奶，是推的哪个奶？”他貌似纯真的伸出手，戳了戳金博洋最近刚刚练出的胸肌，“如果是推这个奶的话，还是我来帮你吧，别人来的话我不会同意的。”

“……”

虽然羽生结弦没有说更多，但是金博洋通过与偶像多年的脑电波交流基础，知道他不开心了。这个东亚醋王，没法接受别的人看见自己赤身裸体的样子，更加没法接受别人的手在他身上游走，虽然以上这些动作并不抱着情色的意义。

仔细想一想，也是能理解的。他叹了一口气走进浴室擦水，正想着要不要一会儿晚上的时候好好补偿他一下，作为他不发火不闹脾气的补偿。结果他一抬头看见空荡荡的衣架子，顿时恶向胆边生。

“我的搓澡巾呢！”他怒气冲冲的走进卧室质问斜躺在床上看ipad的爱人，得到一个无辜的表情。

“荆棘手套被我封印了。”

就是扔了呗。金博洋觉得自己要吐血了，气呼呼的就要去拿放在床上的枕头被褥，准备搬到沙发上去睡，表示一下他愤怒的心情。结果羽生反应也快，把ipad一扔，一个飞扑把他圈在怀里动弹不得。他气势汹汹的捶着羽生胸口，被早有准备的爱人一口咬住耳垂吹气，而后被捉住双唇的绵密亲吻卸了他的力气，分房计划就这样夭折。

虽然他给了许可让羽生睡他，但是这并不代表金博洋消气了。羽生同样很有自知之明的去买了东西回来赔罪，虽然和荆棘手套有点小小的区别。

“这个刷毛……”金博洋摸着羽生从母鸡买回来的长柄洗澡刷，心想明明这个毛也很硬，凭什么这个可以使用，他的搓澡巾就要被打入冷宫，气呼呼。后来他一开始用就明白了，他经历了打磨后的顽强肌肤完全不把这点小刷毛当一回事，是真的不疼不痒。

也不知道能不能刷干净，要不就增加洗澡的次数吧。

反正买也买回来了，他又不让我去澡堂，只能凑合用。金博洋很颓废的垂下头拿刷子刷后背，心想要无限期告别自己心爱的推奶了，一时非常来气，大有现在就冲出浴室用这个洗澡刷家暴羽生一顿的冲动。

我这小暴脾气嘿。

想想就得了。如果要是现在光着出去，受苦的不是他，是我。他苦着脸擦干身上的水穿好衣服出了浴室，用整张脸表示着“我还是不开心”。

当然啦，既不让金博洋去澡堂，又偷偷扔掉了他的浴巾，就算澡堂再如何不符合他的三观，羽生结弦总还是愧疚的。直接一刀砍了禁止他去还没有和他商量，怎么想怎么暴君。看着小孩面色不善的从浴室出来，他一时也不敢像以往一样去亲亲香软的脸颊，无措的坐了起来；却没想到金博洋什么都没冲他说，冷冰冰的躺到床上关掉小夜灯，说要睡觉。面对毫无防备躺在身边的人，他却怎么也不敢下手了。

“天天……”他小心翼翼的跟着躺下来，搂着金博洋的后背试探着，“不要生气了……”

一个吻湿湿的印在他的耳根，金博洋原本没想和羽生结弦抱怨，但是想想也知道，如果看到他这张不开心的脸还不刨根问底，那这也不是羽生结弦了。

“其实没什么，”他转过身去，眨眨眼睛看了看满脸歉意的爱人，钻进了羽生的怀里，“乍一说要和推奶告别，我还有点舍不得。”

金博洋呼出的热气打在羽生结弦的胸膛上，挠得他心痒痒。他的手隔着被子放在金博洋的腰窝上，把自己的怀抱圈的越发紧了。

“ごめん…”他蹭着金博洋的脸颊，“只要想到天天被别人的手碰来碰去，我就嫉妒的要疯…唔……”

一个突如其来的吻堵住了他即将喷薄而出的醋意，偷了美人一个香的金博洋心情变得相当好，意犹未尽的用舌尖舔着羽生的嘴唇，“你天总大人有大量，不去就不去呗。”

他抬起羽生的下巴，翻身跨坐在羽生身上居高临下地望着他：“也不能让我的小娇妻吃醋啊。”

“哦？”羽生被调戏了也不恼，一手拉下金博洋松松垮垮的睡裤，抚摸着他圆滚滚的臀肉，仿佛无意的撩过敏感的穴口。而金博洋软软的叫了一声之后，便又是喘息又是呜咽的伏在了羽生怀里，被轻轻放躺在床上，打开了美好夜晚的大门。

虽然强烈的安利失败了，羽生还是对推奶产生了兴趣。自己最初的猜想根据天天的表现应该是不成立的，应该他也不会让人随便捏他的奶子；可又是什么让挑剔的金博洋那么着迷？这个“推”是什么意思？他突然感觉到自己中文的局限，偷偷上网去查了。

为什么不去直接问金博洋？那不就又要被安利一波，羽生又不傻。

等到下一次洗澡的时候，羽生便自告奋勇了。热牛奶家里有，自己也是久病成良医，敢说自己还算擅长按摩。既然他不让别人碰。自己碰他还是很乐意的。

“你没开玩笑？你真要帮我弄？”金博洋条件反射的护住了自己胸前。他现在光溜溜的在浴室里，手里还握着洗澡刷；而对面一看就是有备而来，手里拿着一根刚刚用来把浴室门强行捅开的筷子，手里还拿了一大碗从微波炉里拿出来的牛奶，要说拒绝似乎也太晚了一点。

“我把浴缸擦干净，天天你趴在里面吧。”

“还是不要了。”金博洋庆幸着自己今天开了暖风，不然羽生一折腾他真的要冻死了，“浴缸好几天没放水了，今天就这样吧。”

我昨天其实刚擦过。羽生看金博洋一脸紧张，好像自己要吃了他似的，也就不强迫他了。搂过他在鬓角亲吻了几下，看着小巧的耳珠因为亲吻渐渐起了红色，满意的笑起来。

但是，让心爱的人的手摸遍自己身体，会控制不住起反应的吧？金博洋紧张的呼了一口气，在羽生手下达到高潮甚至被吃掉都是不用想就会发生的事。可是想一想他又不是没和他做过，他起了反应难道后面的人还能不管他吗？简直杞人忧天。

背对着他，金博洋什么也看不见。有牛奶从他的后颈浇下来，暖暖的又有点痒；紧接着带着薄茧的手就抚上了他的背，顺着他的后背线条把牛奶抹匀了，金博洋控制不住的憋住一口气。

“绷的太紧了，天天放松。”

羽生有点想笑，这小家伙难道还怕自己行不轨之事吗？事是肯定会发生的，可又不是第一次发生，怕的和处子似的，简直太可爱了。他克制住咬一口奶味肌肤的冲动，认真的按摩起肩膀的部分。

“嗯……”这几天金博洋在家闲着，当了好几天的低头族，现在肩颈正好是难受的地方。羽生的手比他的有劲儿，按起来很舒服，他双手撑着前方的墙壁，眯起眼睛来。

似乎是对这具身体没有特殊的欲望，羽生尽心尽力的取悦着生了好几天气的小孩。牛奶慢慢渗进肌理，混合着刚刚洗澡刷和自己按摩出来的红色，很是好看。他稍微用些力沿着他的脊椎往下划，金博洋就会发出好听的喘息声，驱使他去抚摸别处，让牛奶全都浸到身体里才好。

金博洋说的很对，他很白，也不知道是推奶真的起作用了还是天生的。羽生闻着奶香味，手握着他的身体用大拇指去碾压金博洋背上的一寸寸肌肉，观察着红色的压痕绽开在金博洋的皮肤上。他忽然就口干舌燥起来，心想着幸好没有看见小孩儿的脸，不然一定会忍不住现在就要了他的。

金博洋把涨得通红的脸埋起来，努力不让自己露馅。羽生的手仿佛不知何时在他身上点了火，所到之处皆是发红发烫，仿佛渴求着什么一样，带着舒爽的快感爆裂炸开，他的轻喘不知道什么时候也变了味道。

“我没推过奶，需要按摩这里吗，天天？”

羽生的声音也低哑了，手掬了一捧还微烫的奶汁按压在他的臀瓣上，似乎有几滴流到了他股间的穴口似的。金博洋腰间一颤，被两只手好好的摩挲着安抚着，却只会让他越来越情动。

“不…不用碰那里……”他一开口连自己都吓了一跳，这是谁的嗓子啊，和香甜的牛奶混在一起，也黏黏腻腻起来。他隐隐觉得自己下腹的小兄弟开始不对劲儿了，虽然一早儿就知道会变成这个样子，可是披着道貌岸然“帮他按摩”的一层缘故。他反而矜持起来，觉着十二分的羞耻。

“天天的腰窝，特别漂亮。”那双手又开始细细的抚摸那处细嫩的肌肤了，“要是天天趴下来，应该能盛不少奶吧？”金博洋背对着羽生，双手扒住冰凉的瓷砖墙壁试图找回一丝理智，能感觉到又是一股温热的奶从碗里流出来，倒进腰部的凹陷里。随后由于重力不安分的流进股间，引得后面的小嘴一张一合，粉色的肉缝混杂着乳白色的液体，让人禁不住诱惑伸手去碰，在触碰的一瞬间就会剧烈的颤抖，仿佛暴风雨中摇摇欲坠的花朵。

“接下来，要按摩一下前面吗？”像是无事发生过，羽生拿开了放在穴口的手。金博洋脑子昏沉沉的，一时不知道他说了什么，紧接着他就被翻过来面对着羽生，后背和冰凉的墙壁间隔着爱人的手臂，碗里的奶热乎乎的浇在锁骨上，蜿蜒的流到胸膛。羽生放下碗，像猫咪一样伸出舌头舔了几下锁骨里残留的液体，露出一个得意的笑。

“我就知道，这里肯定盛得住的。”

脸上的春光仿佛只有一瞬可以观赏，金博洋在看到羽生沾上汗水的脸颊后呼吸更急促，小小的喉结上下滚动着叫嚣着渴望，殊不知他一副情动的表情让羽生禁锢在灰色内裤里的阴茎也开始发胀。像是为了杜绝诱惑一样，羽生再一次把金博洋翻了过去，让他撑住墙壁，手从腰侧穿过去握住初具形状的胸肌。

“不要碰…好痒……啊…！”最后一声叫唤变了调，胸肌被不轻不重的揉捏起来，金博洋着了魔似的低头去看，指缝里溢出来的胸部仿佛都印上了色情的红色掌印，翘起来的乳尖在揉动的节奏里起起伏伏，仿佛在打招呼。他开始后悔练胸部这个决定了，羽生的胸肌很硬，从来都揉不出这个效果，自己刚刚成型的肌肉就能像女孩子一样被揉得身子软软的，越想越害羞。乳头传来的摩擦感越来越明显，他不知道是羽生故意的还是无意，不敢张口叫停，怕从嘴里出来什么淫言荡语，只好用紧张到泛白的手指去抓羽生的胳膊，无声的求饶。

真的变成推奶了啊……有点舒服……

“天天想什么呢？明明只是按摩而已。”

金博洋现在整个人都被圈在羽生的臂弯里，紧紧相贴的下身让滚烫的性器和一张一合的后穴也能够亲密接触。从刚刚开始，羽生捏着他弹性十足的胸部就能注意到身前的小屁股不安分的乱扭，讨好的蹭着身后的硬物。没有出口调戏，只觉得可爱的很，他恋恋不舍的松开金博洋被捏红的胸脯，吸吮着后颈的甜奶。

“还需要我服务哪里吗？”

怀里的身体听到他的话抖的越来越厉害，如果现在看到他的脸，一定是红着双颊含着眼泪的样子吧。于是他松开搂住小孩儿的手，感到失去了温暖的怀抱的他就自己乖乖的转过来搂着他的脖子，浑身是奶的在他身上作乱。两人的唇瓣情难自禁的凑到了一起，交换着奶香味的爱意。

“你…你碰一碰这里……”一只比他小的多的手握着羽生的手腕往下腹带，直到触碰上高高翘起的阴茎。小家伙被羽生温暖的手掌包裹住的瞬间开始吐出一股子稀薄的精水，却被羽生微笑着轻轻甩开了手。

“附加服务要等到最后才行。”

什么…附加服务？他头脑晕沉的被放在塑料小椅子上了，羽生离开他的视线、啊不，是他迷迷糊糊看不清，紧接着他就被抱进了被擦干净的浴缸里，修长的双腿也被掰开，颤颤巍巍挺立的性器和混着白色奶汁的粉红穴口一览无余。

金博洋面对着羽生，比普通男孩儿小几圈的脚抵在浴缸的边缘。羽生握起他的右脚，碗里最后的奶顺着脚背毫不吝啬的淌在他的右腿上，直到沾上了性器根部的囊球；而后是另一条腿，白色带着奶香味的液体沿着同样白皙的皮肤一路下滑。金博洋愣愣的看着奶汁一路留下痕迹，直到大腿根部和那难言的部位。他按耐不住的闭上了眼睛，双手把住自己的腿，把隐私部位的全貌露给羽生看。

“…这，这是…给你的小费……”

“啊，那我要更尽心尽力了。”浴室里的水雾让金博洋的脑子格外迟钝，羽生的低沉嗓音仿佛一道利剑划开混沌，直直的化作一道亮光钻进他的心窝子。粉白色的、缀着两颗果实的胸膛上还残留着红色手印，那诱人颜色的皮肤下的心律忽的就乱起来。

他的视线那么直接的打在他身上，连那一处也无法控制的兴奋起来。他的小腿肚肌肉还没有消退的迹象，硬邦邦的，被人按起来也总觉得身体发软，是他自己的问题。等到羽生去碰他的大腿，他终于忍受不住的发出小兽一般的哀鸣。

“求…求求你，你不要不管我……”

“没有不管你哦，天天在说什么呢。”羽生今天似乎对金博洋的小脚格外的重视，看着圆润的脚趾尖带着奶渍在他稍微暗些的手上画出一道道情乱的证明，他很是受用的握住了它，点了点最调皮的拇指，而后把另一只手手伸向了最细嫩的大腿根部揉捏。

“啊啊……你，你别这样…装傻没有用……”

羽生的双臂肌肉在全盛时期似乎有些夸张，随着退役也逐渐消减，可是仍然具有男性美的诱惑力，看着这样性感的上肢在自己的身上游走，金博洋觉得自己已经要射了。他双腿之间的阴茎可怜兮兮的站着有一会儿了，对他来说比一个世纪还漫长。羽生在大腿根部的动作偶尔会蹭到他的囊球，引来一阵瑟缩。

金博洋老实说，最喜欢羽生全身汗水的样子；可羽生也有一直没说出口的秘密，他觉得金博洋这一身肌肉不多不少正好，能撑起lz也能在最大程度上勾起他的情欲，他一身汗水求他的样子也同样诱人。要不是他深知这小孩还没到最好吃的时节，他非得现在就把他按在浴缸里操到他哭。

被细细的按摩过两条腿，金博洋后面已经分不清是牛奶还是滴下来的前精，抑或是自己分泌的液体，在腿间湿漉漉的一片，随着他的喘息一张一合流出来些。羽生拿起碗，想将剩余的最后一些奶抹在金博洋嘴唇上，他也的确是这么做了，可是仍然没有用尽。于是他趁着和金博洋接吻，尝着他唇瓣上的鲜奶，把最后一小股倒在了金博洋的阴茎上。

“哼呜…？”沉浸在这个吻里的金博洋忽然睁开眼睛，眼角红红的把浴缸外的羽生也拖了进来。原本只着一条内裤，金博洋终于贪婪的抱住了爱人的后背，蹬掉了羽生身上仅剩的内裤。

“现在是附加服务时间，舒服的话要给我好评啊。”

金博洋开始暗暗的吐槽起自己没自制力了。明明在澡堂推奶时他可从来没起过这样的绮念，被羽生浑身上下摸了个遍（现在只剩两腿之间没有摸了）就起了这么大的反应，差点直接泄了，怎么想怎么羞耻。而后在羽生摸上他的性器开始在手心了摩擦的时候，他是真的按捺不住了。本来就在羽生的怀里肌肤相亲，听着他的低喘感觉着他的汗水，现在一旦加深身体接触，他立刻忍不住挺着腰把自己往羽生手里送。

大股大股的浓稠精液从马眼里喷射出来，浇在羽生的手上，然后软软的垂了下去。羽生并没有就这样忽略这可爱性器不管，凭着十二分的尽职尽责，他将满手是奶和精液的白色液体送到后头，撑开他的小屁股就送了一根湿润的手指头进去，换了另外一只手去撸动他的性器。

“唔嗯…再往里点，你碰一碰……”刚刚就自行分泌了不少淫水，现在又添了牛奶和精液，实在是雨后的潮湿小径，引得人来走上一走。金博洋整个人都已经贴在了羽生身上，羽生搂他搂得紧紧的，连彼此的心跳声都听的一清二楚，自己身上也沾了不少牛奶。金博洋看着羽生和自己身上的色差，心里反而更喜欢羽生这个肤色，看见自己留在羽生身上的奶渍就忍不住伸出小舌舔了一口，调皮的在乳尖那里流转，被羽生不甘示弱的屈起手指按摩起前列腺，这才甜叫着老实了许多。

“下次要试一试芦荟，黏糊糊的天天会很有感觉吧？”说到这里，埋在体内的手指还刻意弯了几下，在那栗子状的凸起上来回揉捏。后穴顿时一阵紧缩，金博洋躲在羽生的怀里，稍微想了想自己浑身粘腻芦荟的在羽生身上瘫坐的场景，就一阵激灵。羽生安抚的摸了摸滑嫩的臀肉，又钻进去一根手指，配合着拿捏起刚刚发现的前列腺。

“呜啊——羽生……不，别…后面奇怪…啊啊……结弦，饶了我……”

后穴里流出了更多滑腻的液体，粉红色的肉壁被裹了一层透明的水膜，随着羽生手指抽插的动作被带出牵连的银丝来。金博洋能感到腿间自己的性器再一次挺立起来，是和之前撸动完全不同的快感，与此同时羽生夹在他股缝里的巨物也只有更加灼热的份儿，依然坚硬的昭示着他之后的命运。浑身是汗的撑起来看着羽生的眼睛，用手轻轻抹去羽生额头上即将掉到眼睛里的汗水，又被抓了个满怀。

“按摩结束啦，特殊服务是很贵的哦，天天要怎么付款呢？”

语气听起来很轻松，金博洋知道他本人一点都不轻松，蹭一蹭就能听见他压低语调的“别乱动”，还玩笑似的拍了几下他的屁股。知道他在打什么小算盘，金博洋“扑哧”笑了起来，凑上去亲他汗湿的下巴，摇晃着腰吞下股间硬物的顶端。

“我选择肉偿。”

巨物不给他一点喘息的时间就冲了进来，一瞬间刺激的说不出话的金博洋一口咬住了羽生的肩膀。被湿润又柔软的甫道含住的灭顶快感冲上头颅，羽生在开始冲撞之前，先伸手去摸了摸开发到极点的穴口，吞吃了粗大的性器后，他试探的戳了戳后穴的褶皱，立刻就有惊慌的哭叫在他耳边响起。

“不要了…不能再多了，我……你，你快点动……”

“天天的后面，真的很能吃啊，刚刚连我的手指碰一碰都能一缩一缩想往里吞呢。”他双手握着金博洋的小腿肚，刚刚按摩过的地方还带着浅红色的热度。金博洋全身重力都下降到股间相连的部位上，只觉得阴茎要把自己劈开了，闭着眼睛带着哭腔抽噎着。身体里的柱头正巧抵着那敏感一处，偏就不动一动让他着急。正抱着羽生的他用拳头不痛不痒的捶着他的后背，紧接着摸到他心悦的肩胛骨，就又很没底线的咧开嘴露出虎牙傻乐。

歪打正着的衬了自己的心意，羽生看到八重齿喜欢的紧，几乎是搂着他的腿把他举起来再落在硬物上。白嫩嫩的小孩手慌乱的在他背后胡乱的抓挠着，微微的痛感加上之前留在肩头上的浅浅牙印，很好的又点上了一把火。金博洋被羽生一点点压倒在浴缸底部，里面还残留着刚刚温热的牛奶，金博洋并感觉不到冷，想到之前的色情场景，不自觉地又红了脸。

以往他们都是晚上洗完澡，再去床上做运动的，今天大概是要有例外了。浴室里的水汽和身前人的温度要把他烫熟了，他呆呆地亲吻着羽生的嘴唇，又滑到带疤的下巴，格外厚意舔舐着。后面的戳刺力度越来越重，他连自己嘴巴里在叫些什么都不知道，只知道抱紧身上的爱人，听着他的低喘，让他身上沾上同样的奶香，而后满足的笑起来。

“天天，我没带套。”

“没，没关系。”他看羽生想要退出去的，急忙抓住他的手腕。

“一会儿…哈啊…由你帮我洗干净……”

“那就当作杀必死咯。”

微凉的液体冲进后穴里，天天有些发抖。羽生连忙拧开浴缸的水龙头，手指在小穴里扣弄着流淌出精液来。刚刚被身底下的人儿迷了心窍，也没发现他在连续顶弄的时候便第二次泄了出来，沾了他一身，羽生倒也不责怪，拉着金博洋的手在自己沾着白浊的腹部摸了一把，后者立刻抽回了手，并往他身上泼水。

“我以后不要指名你了，好贵。”

“那不行，毕竟技师只有我一个。要推奶只能找我。”羽生鼓起腮帮子，被金博洋左右一挤就漏了气，嘴里“噗”的一声，笑到自己差点岔气。


End file.
